The invention relates to circular saws and more specifically to a portable handheld circular saw.
Presently framers and carpenters working in the housing and building construction field utilize portable handheld circular saws a great deal. These circular saws generally have at least a twenty foot electrical cord and as much as a one hundred foot cord that has a male electrical connection secured to its one end. Often times it is necessary for the framer or carpenter to utilize another electrically powered tool while working. When this occurs, it is often necessary for the worker to return to the electrical outlet where the portable handheld circular saw is plugged in. Then he unplugs the saw and plugs in the tool of his choice which generally has a three to five foot cord and which needs another extension cord. This work situation is not convenient or time efficient.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel portable handheld circular saw with an auxiliary female electrical socket that is wired into the circuit of the portable handheld circular saw.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a method for retrofitting existing portable handheld circular saws with an auxiliary female electrical socket into which other electrically powered tools can be connected.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel portable handheld circular saw that is more versatile than such saws presently existing in the market place.
It is further object of the invention to provide a portable handheld circular saw with an auxiliary female electrical socket that will save time and money during construction operations.